


As you can see, I'm an emoji

by orphan_account



Category: The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gene is a headstrong character that doesn't follow the rules, in fact he takes pride in breaking them. Jailbreak is a broken soul that's happy to oblige; for a price of course.(THIS IS A JOKE AND IS NOT IN ANY WAY SERIOUS!!!! Okay so I wrote this a couple months ago on a dare from my friend after I had said that I would write any smut if someone explicitly requested, oh and boy did I deliver.)I set Gene as 17 for some reason so it's technically underage???





	As you can see, I'm an emoji

**Author's Note:**

> (THIS IS A JOKE AND IS NOT IN ANY WAY SERIOUS!!!! Okay so I wrote this a couple months ago on a dare from my friend after I had said that I would write any smut if someone explicitly requested, oh and boy did I deliver.)

Gene is what his family would call a liability. Drugs, ambiguous sex, you name it; he’s done it. “Were just worried about you, I mean you need help.’’

his mostly accepting mother that would always say ‘’boys will be boys’’. 

“He’s a liability at this point, goddammit!” his not so accepting dad roared.

“Chill, you’re so fucking lame dad.’’ Gene said in an uninterested voice

“Get your act together.’’ the older man spat at the rebellious yellow orb.

“Fuck this, I’m out.’’ Gene said grabbing his jacket and walking out.

Pulling a pack of camel cigarettes out of his pocket, he lit the only escape he had. “What’s a hardass like you doing here?’’ a unidentified figured sneered, Gene looked up.

“What’s a whore like you not doing? Or should I say who aren’t you doing.” Gene chuckled. 

“So you know my services?” the dark figure spoke. Gene came right up to her and whispered into her ear

“I will give you 2,000 right now.’’ the blue headed orb was wide eyed and took a step back.

“I guess, we better get going then.” she said leading gene to her room of sin.

“My names Gene, What’s your name, baby?’’ gene asked

“My name is jailbreak to you, sweetie.’’ crossing her arms over her chest and taking off her tight black shirt and pressing her hands to gene’s button down and slowly undoing his shirt. and soon gene was going for jailbreaks bra before she stopped him, 

“no kissing, hickies only.’’ she said sternly without breaking eye contact. 

“Understood.’’ Gene swallowed as he nodded, continuing; only stooping to pull out a condom. Jailbreak threw herself onto the motel bed, creaking and squeaking as it settled. She watched him roll on the condom as she arched one leg, sitting her circle shaped body up against the headboard. Gene crawled on his hands and knees on the mattress until they’re noses barely touched and he could feel her frosty exhale creep across his neck making the hairs on his legs stand up, this is illegal he smiled to himself. That’s why everything feels so good, because it’s illegal. Gene thought as he slid into the hooker he’d never even met before. 

Attacking her neck, Gene roughly grabbed her and flipped her over so Jailbreak was on top and pounded into her and she just went along, arching her back as the round yellow body beneath her breathed heavily, eyes screwed shut. This is the best sex of my fucking life, dirty thoughts blazing through his mind as he finished, he pulled out swung his legs over the edge of the bed as the two slightly slimy adults took a mutual deep breath. He walked to the bathroom and on his way over he dropped an envelope on the table “I’m taking a shower, you better be gone before I come out.’’ Gene said emotionlessly. And after his shower she was gone.

Gene walked home and the next morning he knew a lecture was in store, “What time did you even some home at! I’m cutting you off Gene!” Gene’s dad yelled

“What the hell dad! I was just with friends!” he retorted.

“You’re 17! You can get arrested! And that’s on me when you need bail, and trust me I won’t be there!’’ he yelled as Gene walked out.

“Usual?” Jailbreak inquired.

“You know it.’’ he said pushing her onto the bed.


End file.
